


Give To Me Your Leather Take From Me My Lace

by roguelightning



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, are you really complaining though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:43:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguelightning/pseuds/roguelightning
Summary: Helen comes home late after a tiring mission and Nikola decides to take care of her.





	Give To Me Your Leather Take From Me My Lace

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [tinknevertalks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks) in the [FandomRevival](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FandomRevival) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Leather and lace.

It was already night by the time she got back home that day. She had expected him to be a bit disappointed- after all, it had been her birthday and he had told her he had prepared something special for the occasion- but with her luck, of course she had ended up going on a mission on that exact day. She tiptoed into their bedroom, careful as not to wake him up, because she was half expecting him to be asleep by then.

“Long day?” a voice asked sympathetically from the dark. “You have no idea.” she sighed as she turned on the lights and faced him. That was when she discovered he was sitting in a chair in the middle of the bedroom, his eyes having a mischievous glint to them as he noticed her look.

“Since when do you wear leather pants when you go to bed, Nikola?” Helen asked, fully aware of the fact that her voice had taken a breathy tone. It wasn’t her fault, really, not when he looked like a goddamn snack, his undershirt fully exposing his neck and his toned arms, and the leather pants he was wearing hugging his forms perfectly, from his thighs to that delicious bulge between his legs.

“Since it’s your birthday and I wanted to give you a midnight snack.” he answered with a smirk. “But I guess you’re a bit too tired for that now so I’ll just have to adjust I guess.”

“I don’t see anything to eat around here, Nikola.”

“Then you’re not looking hard enough.” he said as he leaned back into his chair, spreading his legs. “Or maybe I’m not looking hard enough.” He sat there for a moment, relishing the way her eyes travelled down his body. She was breathing harder now, her lips parted a little, and he was almost tempted to leave her like that, watching him, just to see how long it would take her to jump on him. The thought was interesting, there was no denying that, but he decided against it. So he got off his chair and offered his hand to her.

“Here. Let me help you.” he offered, guiding her to sit in the chair. He waited until she was sat down and then he sunk his fingers into her shoulders, massaging gently.

“God, that’s good.” she sighed as she relaxed into his touch. His thumbs were brushing the skin of her neck now, going up and down, and she couldn’t help a soft moan escaping her lips when he hit a particularly sensitive spot.

“You know, I was kinda hoping you’d be wearing my little birthday gift.” His voice was barely more than a whisper now, his breath hot against her neck, and her lips curled into a devilish grin. Said gift had been a lace pair of knickers with a matching bra and by the looks of it she had thought it was more of a gift for him than for her. Not that she minded too much, if only for moments like these, when the look on his face made it worth it.

“I am.” Her voice was low and tempting as she turned her face to him. “You’ll just have to work your way to them.” It was then when his hands stilled on her shoulders for a second, as if he was considering the idea. “I can work with that.” he said with a smirk as he began unbuttoning her blouse, his fingers brushing on her skin from time to time. She made a move to help him, but he caught her hands into his own. “I got this covered.” he said as he raised her hand to his lips, kissing gently. “You just relax.” As if to prove his point, he kissed his way down on her neck, his tongue teasing her pulse point slightly as his lips caressed her skin. He turned around her chair to make her face him. “Perfect.” he smiled as he discarded her blouse, throwing it on the floor. He took the sight of her in for a second, before she grabbed his undershirt into her fist, pulling him closer to her. It was then when she crushed her lips to his, in a kiss that left him breathless. Her lips worked on his, sucking and biting hungrily as her fingers stuck into his hair, pulling hard.

“That’s better.” she said panting when their lips finally parted. “What?” she asked on an innocent tone. “I was starting to get hungry.”

“Understandable.” Nikola replied with a smirk. “But I’m afraid I’ll be the one who’ll feed here.” With these words, he kneeled in front of her, his eyes fixated on her bra. “Let’s see what we have here.” he said as his fingers traced the lace pattern against her right breast, his thumb grazing over her nipple until it hardened under his touch.  He then moved his attention to her other breast, this time taking her into his mouth. His tongue flicked against her nipple, wetting the fabric that separated him from her skin until it was rendered almost useless. He peppered soft kisses over her skin before taking her nipple between his teeth and pulling, hard.

“Shit, Nikola.” she hissed in pain as she shifted in her chair. She could already feel the heat pooling between her legs, her core throbbing with desire to be touched. But he seemed decided to take his sweet time with this, unfortunately, so she settled on moving her weight from one foot to another, causing the seam of her jeans to dig between her legs. Her moves didn’t go unnoticed, however, because he placed his hands on her thighs, grounding her.

“You’re having a bit of trouble down there, don’t you?” he asked as he leaned on her, his breath hot on her neck. He lifted her right leg up, taking down her boot, his fingers travelling lightly over her foot in a move that made her shiver. He repeated the action with her other foot, his moves sure but gentle, much too gentle for the state that she was in. By the time he finally had the mercy to get her out of her jeans, she was so aroused that it was a miracle she could hold herself from jumping on him and having him right there.

“Much better.” he said on a pleased tone when she was left facing him in only her bra and panties. “Also, since you complained that my little gift was more for me than for you… well, allow me to prove you wrong.” With these words, he parted her legs and placed himself in front of her, inches away from the place she yearned to feel his touch. It was more than she could bear, really, so she got up and closed the distance between them as she placed a firm hand on his chest, pushing him until his back reached the opposite wall.

“You look a bit uncomfortable in those.” she said with a smirk as she noted the painfully visible bulge between his legs. She grabbed him through his pants, squeezing hard and enjoying the way he throbbed against her palm, and then she kissed him hard, enjoying the way he moaned in her mouth, squirming against her touch. It took all his will not to come when she let her thumb massage all his length, but he knew that it couldn’t last for too long if she kept doing that. So he broke the kiss and turned her with her back at him, squeezing her body between his and the wall. His fingers trailed down her body until they reached between her legs, causing her breath to stop for a second. He knew her body all too well to know that, at the moment, she was so sensitive and wet, that even the softest of his touch would have been enough to make her scream his name. So he didn’t even bother discarding her underwear as his fingers brushed over her clit, slowly at first and then working up to that fast pace he knew it was bound to send her over the edge sooner or later. He placed one hand over her abdomen, relishing the way her muscles began to spasm against his fingers and in one swift move, he grabbed her underwear into his fist and pulled it from front to back, causing it to rub against her inner walls. It was then when she finally lost control over her body and came with a scream, her body shuddering against his.

“God, you’re so wet.” he whispered as he discarded her underwear and kneeled in front of her. He grabbed her ass into his hands and pulled her closer, his tongue entering her and lapping at her juices. Her knees were soon starting to betray her so she leaned her back against the wall for support, her fingers gently caressing his scalp as his tongue went in and out in a fast pace before finishing her off with a swift flick over her now painfully sensitive core- one of his signature moves, actually. When he finished, he got up and kissed her softly, allowing her to taste herself on his lips.

“Are you feeling better now?” he asked with a smirk and she shot him a glare. “Don’t let it go to your head. To either of them, for that matter.” she said but he gave no reply. Instead, he unbuttoned his pants and discarded them on the floor, before getting into bed. He sat himself on his back and he patted the space next to him.

“Coming?” he asked on an inviting tone, causing herself to roll her eyes. She headed to the bed, still a bit unsure on her feet. “Like I have any other choice with you around.” she muttered as she sat next to him and took him in her arms.


End file.
